


Puppy Eyes

by PrincessSelene04



Series: TLC Second Generation [3]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, wolf is a pushover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Wolf has a hard time saying "no" when it comes to Jolee’s puppy eyes… which leads to her jumping off the roof.
Relationships: Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Series: TLC Second Generation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603021
Kudos: 20





	Puppy Eyes

Wolf pursed his lips, put his hands on his hips, and looked up at the barn’s roof where his daughter stood on the edge about to jump into a hay pile below. “Jolee Maha Michelle, if you jump off that roof, your mother will have my head.”

“But you said I could yesterday!” The seven year old girl argued. Her auburn curls blew in the cool autumn breeze, reflecting light. 

“I know, but things changed.”

“Lovell and Percy did it!”

He sighed, running a hand down his face. Even he had to admit that Jolee had a point, but she was still seven years old and she couldn’t just… jump 20 feet off the roof into a pile of hay. Well, that’s what Scarlet said anyway. He looked back up at his daughter. “I know, sweetheart, but Mama said no more monkeys jumping off the roof.”

She crossed her little arms over her chest and glared at him. Wolf swore he’d never seen her look more like Scarlet than in that moment. 

“Jolee, I’m serious. Get down,” he said calmly.

That was a very poor choice of words on Wolf’s part, and he honestly should have known better. 

His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as Jolee leaped off the roof. Without a second thought, Wolf raced over and caught her just before she landed in the too shallow hay pile. He cradled her to his chest, heart beating erratically.

Jolee was laughing hysterically. Of course she was. She didn’t realize how much danger she’d just put herself in. All she knew was that she had a blast. She sat up and looked down at Wolf. Her little cheeks were flushed from the chilly air, but that didn’t seem to faze her one bit. “Again, papa! I wanna jump again!”

He groaned. This girl was going to be the death of him. “No. I said no the first time, and I’m saying it again. You’re lucky mama didn’t see you do that or she’d ground you until you can drive.”

“But papaaaaaaaaaa.”

_ Oh shit. _

Wolf closed his eyes. That was his only defense against her pleading eyes. Because those damn eyes of hers did him in every time. The second she pulled out the puppy eyes, he would hand her another cookie or say she could stay awake for another hour--much to Scarlet’s annoyance.

“Papa. Papa. Papa.” Her little hands pat his cheeks, fingers like icicles.

“Jolee, no. Mama said no.”

“But yesterday you said yes.”

This was a trap. This was a trap, and he knew it was a trap. Despite knowing that, he opened his eyes anyway. “Jolee,” he said in his best disapproving voice, which, unfortunately for him, didn’t seem to affect her at all. It never did. Once again, he should have known better.

“Pleaaaase,” she begged.

Stars, he was going to regret this, but he couldn’t say no to those eyes. “Fine.”

Jolee jumped off him, with an excited shout. “Yay! Will you catch me again? Please, please, please, please ple--?”

“Yes, I’ll catch you again. But you’re only doing it  _ one more time _ . Okay? After that I have to go back inside and fix the tractor.”

“Okay!” She scurried off him and back inside the barn.

Wolf sighed as he pushed himself up and waited for her to come back into view. At least this time he wouldn’t worry about getting to her in time. He’d be right below waiting for her. 

One time turned into two, and then two turned into three. And soon Lovell and Percy found out Jolee was jumping off the roof, stopped what they were doing, and joined them. The three kids took turns jumping into their father’s arms.

As worried as Wolf had been, at least he knew he could safely catch them every time. In the back of his mind, he wondered what Scarlet would say when she found out. She was working in the back field with one of the farmhands, so they still had a while until she came back. 

Or so he thought.

Scarlet cleared her throat from where she leaned casually against the barn wall.

Wolf startled. How she managed to sneak up on him was a mystery. Biting his lower lip, he gave her a guilty smile. “Hello, darling.”

She raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

“Papa! Catch me!” Jolee called from above.

“Uh, I think it’s time we st--”

“Oh, no,” Scarlet interrupted. “Don’t stop on my account.”

The kids on the roof hesitated upon hearing their mother’s voice. Only Lovell had the courage to ask, “Is that mama?”

“Hi, kids.” 

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that confused Wolf. He prided himself in knowing his wife like the back of his hand, but he had no idea what she was up to right then. Apparently it’s possible to continue learning about her even after 15 years of marriage.

He blinked a few times, then looked back up at the roof where Jolle was ready to pounce. “Papa, catch me!” she yelled before jumping once again.

Wolf easily caught her in his arms then set her back on the ground. The boys at least knew to come down the normal way and stood next to their father while anxiously looking at their mother.

Scarlet smiled gently. “Back to your chores, kids.”

The kids scurried off, leaving Scarlet and Wolf alone in silence. He looked at her with guilt in his eyes once again. “Okay, I know you said not to let them jump off the roof anymore but Jolee did it even though I told her not to. And then she gave me that… that look again and I couldn’t just say  _ no.  _ And as long as I’m here to catch her I don’t see the problem.”

“You’re such a pushover.” Scarlet laughed, standing right in front of him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She tilted her head back to meet his eyes. “You know one of these days you’ll have to tell her no.”

“Yeah, I know. But today wasn’t that day.”

“Clearly.”

“I’m sorry, and I love you?” It was his turn to give her his best puppy eyes. He knew, just like him being unable to say no to Jolee, Scarlet was unable to say no to him when he looked at her like that.

Scarlet sighed. “Apology accepted. I love you too.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better.”


End file.
